


Ticket, please

by Dreams of Eonneo (Eonneo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aggression, Blood, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Dreams%20of%20Eonneo
Summary: “Anyway, do you want in the venue or not?”I shrugged, holding out my hands, and replied with annoyance, “Yes?”He nodded his head to the emergency exit.“Come on, then,” he ushered.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ticket, please

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two pieces submitted in the same week. What is up with that?  
> Quarantine. Quarantine is up with that. Also the uncountable amount of sex dreams I'm having.
> 
> This is very loosely based on a dream I had a few weeks ago. It pretty much goes that I got to fuck the lead singer of a band in exchange for a ticket into the show, after I had lost mine.
> 
> Made in first person as a reader insert. Reader is gender-neutral. 
> 
> I proof-read this one, and am really, _really_ proud of it. It's a good one. Enjoy some aggression and dubious consent.

The sky started to darken, the sun on the horizon, as I walked down the streets to the venue. It was nearing time for the doors to open, and I didn't intend to be late.  
I came upon the brick-built venue, though I must've confused my directions slightly as I was behind it, with no entrance except a few emergency exits. So I turned to the alley way between it and another building and rounded the corner, just to unexpectedly be knocked back by a figure.  
“Shit, sorry!” It was a young dude wearing a black shirt with the word 'STAFF' in big, bold white print. Seeing him excited me, simply because it meant the band had likely arrived.  
“No problem dude,” I waved, walking by him and into the alley.  
“Here for the show?” he quickly quipped.  
“Yup.”  
“That's cool. I've been with them for a while. You'll enjoy it,” he assured me as he walked away, waving bye.  
“I hope so.” I exited the other side to see a decent crowd of people forming a messy line, an array of voices filling the street. Someone had their car parked on the other side of the venue, blasting a familiar song from the band everyone was there to see.  
I stood there, hands clasped in front of me, the excitement building as more people lined up behind me. It would be a well deserved night of fun.  
The doors opened and the line began to move, everyone holding out their tickets to be scanned. I decided to have mine ready, sticking my hand into my pant's pocket. I expected to feel the slick paper, only to be met with lint.  
So I reached into my other pocket. My eyes widened, my hands now checking my back pockets. As the line moved, I continued to re-search my pockets as if it would make any difference the second or third time. I had been absolutely sure, double checking, that I had my ticket before I had left my hotel room. But, the fact was, my ticket had gone missing.  
I was three people behind the entrance now. Instead of hitting the embarrassment of not having my ticket in front of everyone, I quickly stepped out of line. The people behind me barely noticed, filling in the gap between themselves and the doors.  
There was little to no chance I'd find the ticket, but I decided to retrace my steps some. I tried to have a glimmer of hope that if it had fallen out of my pockets, someone hadn't picked it up. It was just an ounce of hope, but it was there.  
I arrived at the alley by the venue, and my mind flashed to the worker I had bumped in to.  
_It must've just fallen out of my pocket then. Easy, right?_  
So I slunk down the alley, scanning the concrete. It was dark, and only the light of a streetlamp on the other side of the path lit my way. I'd see a piece of trash and get excited before I realized what it was, and as I ended the alleyway, my heart sunk. It had been a twenty minute walk to the venue, and by the time I returned – if I found my ticket – I'd be late for the show. Better late than never, but I didn't want that. I didn't want my night of fun to be ruined.  
I turned the corner, behind the venue, again scanning the ground. There was nothing but a stained picket fence and a dumpster.  
“Need help?” a voice prompted.  
I jumped, just a bit, eyeing one of the exit doors of the venue. A figure stood outside it, sitting on a milk crate with the red glow of a cigarette in its mouth.  
“I just, lost something. Looking for that.”  
As my eyes adjusted, I could see the figure was a male. He took a long draw off his cigarette.  
“Kind of dangerous to be in an alley at night.” As he spoke, the cigarette smoke bellowed out of his mouth.  
I hesitated for a moment, taken aback.  
“Is that a threat?”  
The figure took one more draw off his cigarette, then flicked the butt in my direction.  
“No, it's a statement.”  
“I'm fine,” I replied shortly. I didn't have time to waste on him  
“What are you looking for?” he asked.  
“Just, uhm, nothing.”  
He sighed, and I could imagine rolled his eyes.  
“You're obviously searching for something. Or do you just _really_ like concrete and garbage?”  
His attitude was short and bitter, and quite frankly pissing me off.  
“I'm just looking for my ticket to the concert.”  
The man took a step towards me, and the illumination of the street light started to fade onto his face. I squinted my eyes, putting his look together with an interesting, and unexpected, realization.  
“Dude, you're...the...the lead,” I uttered, trying to put the words in order.  
“Yeah, that's me,” he simply retorted.  
“Looking for the ticket to the show?” He crossed his arms and tilted his head, mocking me.  
I sheepishly shrugged.  
“...Yeah,” I trailed, a bit embarrassed.  
“I see.”  
We both stood there in silence. There was a faint hint of elation that I was in close presence to the lead singer of the band I had paid to see, but something about the meeting felt off. The guy, in just a short amount time, had made a bastard of himself.  
However, he was right that I looked a fool shuffling around in an alley at night.  
The man chuckled, quickly.  
“Want another?”  
“Uh...” was all I managed. It was a dumb reply, but the only one my head could manage.  
He shrugged, looking expectant of a reply.  
“...Sure?”  
He smirked.  
“How badly do you want it?”  
“I'm sorry?”  
“How badly, do you want it?” This time, he enunciated the words.  
“I mean, I'd like to get into the show. I paid a lot of money to see you.”  
“I feel so special,” he said sarcastically.  
I shook my head in disbelief at his arrogance.  
“Is that not good enough for you, or...?” I wasn't pleased with his demeanor. He should've been honored I spent money to see him.  
He sighed.  
“I didn't make you but the ticket. I also didn't make you lose it. It's not my problem.”  
I just stood there, staring at him, dumbfounded.  
“Anyway, do you want in the venue or not?”  
I shrugged, holding out my hands, and replied with annoyance, “Yes?”  
He nodded his head to the emergency exit.  
“Come on, then,” he ushered.  
I perked up, having been just given an opportunity many others would kill for. It felt just a bit suspicious, but I figured he wasn't a threat. Just a jerk. So, escorted into the venue by the lead of the band themselves. I really couldn't believe it were real.  
I stepped into building as the man shut the door behind me. Inside the exit was a storage room, which seemed a bit too small and cluttered to be where an emergency exit was. It was lined with metal shelves that had an array of junk and props on it, though it was hard to tell as one of the bulbs in the room was blown. A scented mixture of wet cardboard and some other unidentifiable, musty scent assaulted my sense of smell.  
The man walked up to the other door in the room. As he did, he picked up a metal rod that looked like the lower half of an instrument stand and wedged it between the two shelves on either side of the door, kicking it to be sure it stuck. At that moment, I began to hesitate, just some as I watched him test the door. It didn't open, now jammed.  
He turned towards me. I stumbled back some, my hand fumbling for the emergency exit's doorknob. I found it, turned it, but it didn't open. It was wedged too, and just for a second, I wondered how the hell he had wedged it without me knowledge. Why the hell an emergency exit opened inward. Why the hell an emergency exit was in a cluttered storage room. Why the hell an emergency exit was so fucking useless.  
I took deep breaths as he rushed towards me, his rough hand grabbing my jaw. I felt his lips hit mine, his tongue forcing itself into my mouth. His other hand groped whatever part of my body it could find.  
I placed my hands to his chest and pushed him off, causing him to stumble back. He gave a quick laugh and wiped his mouth as I stood tense.  
“Do you want into the show or not?”  
A reply didn't happen as I still processed what had happened.  
“Not like this, I don't,” I finally managed, hesitant.  
“Too bad,” he replied, again coming upon me, pressing my his body into mine against the door. His lips again met mine, sliding his tongue over them, grasping at my hair. As I pressed against the door, his hips grinded at mine, and I could feel he was hard.  
I still fought against him some, but he had the advantage of being larger than me. Swinging a hand up to his shoulder, he grabbed it, forcing it against the door's cold metal. With a quick gasp, he pulled back from me, gritting his teeth.  
“It's going to happen, so stop fighting me,” he growled.  
Leaning in, he gave a quick bite to my lower lip, causing me to flinch. There was a slight taste of copper in my mouth. It hurt, and yet, in the most confusing way I wanted him to do it again.  
With a firm grip on my neck, he pulled me from the door, aggressively leading me towards a metal table. I felt my back bend over it, slightly, as he continued to press his body to mine, biting at my neck and jawline. The pain was sharp, but it was sharp in the best way.  
My hands worked their way under his shirt, drawing faint, red marks down his back. This made him sharply inhale, lightly laughing between our lips.  
“That's what I thought.”  
A step back and he tugged at any clothing he could grasp. My shoes first, then socks, then pants. At my underwear, I interjected, placing my hands on my thighs.  
His lip curled up in a quick snarl, and he leaned in next to my head, taking a vice grip on my hair.  
“We're not wasting time on this,” he growled, low. True to his words, he gave me no time to reply, jerking at the elastic of my underwear, letting it drop to the floor. First, he leaned down to my thighs and stomach, biting at them. He then lifted back up, practically tearing my shirt off. I shivered, this time from the cold of the storage room.  
It didn't matter to him as he placed his fingers to my chest, pushing me down. The metal's coldness shocked me, and I jerked up some. He grunted, pushing me down again, this time holding it for a minute.  
“Stop delaying this fucking thing!” he downright demanded, holding me down with his hand around my neck. I gasped a few times as my body adjusted to the cold, and when I stopped struggling, he took just a second to undo his pants.  
I felt his dick at my thighs, but he wasn't wanting to go just yet. His tongue worked over my chest, up to my neck and down again. Hot breath teased my skin. My nails dug into his biceps, crescent shapes forming under them.  
He pulled away, leaving me longing, and began to pat at his drooping pants pockets. A golden-wrapped condom appeared from them.  
“Jesus, you're prepared,” I quipped. He just snorted and didn't bother to reply, pulling the unwrapped condom down his length. When it was set, he placed his body over mine, using a hand to adjust himself. With a shove that was a bit too dry, he was in me, biting his lower lip in pleasure.  
Once he began to thrust, the friction warming between my legs and my entire body, it felt fucking good. I was hoping he'd move a bit slower, letting me savor the intense feelings he created in me. He did take more time to kiss me, tongues in a frenzy, while groping my hair and body.  
A jerk of my thighs, unexpected, pulled me just a bit closer to me, his entire length being enveloped by me. This seemed to drive him crazy, placing his hands at both of my sides, nails clawing at the metal of the table. His hips sped up, destroying my perception, causing a burning heat between us.  
“Are you going to fucking go or not?” he demanded, and I was so taken aback by the sudden concern, that I focused on letting his movements drive me to the edge. It hit, hard, and I nearly drew blood from is skin as I held on. Each of his thrusts made it better, until it finally faded.  
It wasn't a moment later that he came, a quiet hiss forming in his throat. He slowed, until he stopped, teeth grit and panting over me. Even in the dim light, I could see sweat glistening on him.  
There was no real time to adjust, with him pulling back. He looked over me, and nodded, saying, “You certainly earned your way in.”  
He took the time to clean himself with some stray paper towels in the room, flicking the condom into the garbage. I dressed myself, picking each piece of clothing from the musty floor. I felt dirty putting them back on, for more reasons than one.  
The man unjammed the door, letting the metal rod crash on the floor. As I walked to follow him out, he turned around and gave a rough grab of my chin. A peck of a kiss hit my lips.  
“Enjoy the show.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!


End file.
